crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2016-08-28
This is what happened on Sunday, August 28, 2016 in stories that can be dated. Events San Francisco to (presumably) Boston Kareela “Essemmelle” Greer is on her way to Whateley from Australia. She’s already had a hard flight when she arrives in San Francisco via Tokyo. She’s met by Milena “Sister Secret” Tarkisian, who will be her Resident Advisor in Dickinson Cottage when she gets to Whateley. Then she sees the ghost of an 8-year-old girl following a businessman. The ghost claims that the man killed her. She does not want to talk about it: saying she sees ghosts is what got her put in a mental institution before.Unaccompanied Minor En Route They talk, and then Milena gets the businessman’s laptop. She plants a link to a hidden file on the laptop, and then Karella tags him with the word “Suspicious”. Boston The businessman is picked up by security guards as he gets off the plane. Kareela is met by a host family for the week before she arrives at Whateley. Karedonia to Miami Lex "AJ" Blackstone, the son of the Witch Queen, prepares to depart for Whateley. At the airport, they find that the U.S. restricted flights from Karedonia to arrival in Miami, so AJ would need a connection.The Road to Whateley: Part 1 Miami At the Miami International Airport, Nick Jr. has been temporarily detained in the Paranormal Screening lounge because officers aren't sure what to do about him. He starts playing his guitar to stave off the boredom and is joined by a famous singer, Vanessa Jackson. Meanwhile, AJ had run afoul of an overeager MCO bully named Len Rowan, who illegally opened the TSA Secure Tube where AJ carried his pet dragon Smokey. During the following confusion, Rowan's disgruntled junior partner Daisy Hawking notices a man slipping a small box into the tube. Instead of confiscating the object, she decides to bug the tube in order to uncover the smuggler's partners and further her own career. She also throws her detested partner under the bus. Win-win! AJ and Nick both end up in the No-Fly list—AJ due to Smokey, who refuses to crawl back into the tube, and Nick due to his uncontrolled Energizer power. They bond together, finding out that both are going to Whateley. AJ is facing a long voyage by train, but Nick has a better idea. Nick has a USCG license to skipper yachts, so he looks for Jay Randolph, an acquaintance who is in the business of arranging transport and delivery of yachts. Jay hires Nick and AJ to take a boat from Miami to Martha's Vineyard. On finding out that AJ is at sea, the Courier who planted the object on him contacts his boss Sycorax, who makes plans to have the Coast Guard impound the boat and force the boys onto a train, intending to divert them to a small town where they can be handled. Paradise Island Nick Brennan’s parents are notified that the start of school has been delayed a week. No reason given.The Road to Whateley: Part 2 See also *August Calendar *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline